


World Kissing Day

by leiascully



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: dogdaysofsummer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-18
Updated: 2006-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 07:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first kiss was brief and electric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	World Kissing Day

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: Marauders  
> A/N: Prompt is also the title.  
> Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ and all related characters are the property of JK Rowling and Scholastic. No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.

Remus' memory of their first kiss was brief and electric, two seconds of Sirius' full lower lip shored up against his like a seawall against a desperate flood. World Kissing Day, came the whisper against his lips, and then Sirius was off, leg thrown over the bike and gunning for the village near the Potters'.

Remus stood in the lane, and his heart was the sand when the tide has gone out, bleak and rough and littered with the poignant detritus of pearly hopes.


End file.
